We're All in this Together!
by blondgirl77
Summary: This story is about three girls who end up in a room with characters from Eragon, Harry Potter, Twilight and Artemis Fowl they have to figure out a way to get out of the room and back to their own worlds. please review! ADDED NEW CHAPTER FINALLY! :
1. Chapter 1

One day three girls were watching Desperate Housewives. While one girl was watching the show, another one was reading the book Eragon and the third was trying to figure out when Breaking Dawn was coming out.

"I wonder what it would be like to have all my favorite book characters meet," pondered the girl, Ashley reading Eragon, Ashley was about average height with very pretty blue eyes and red hair. She had on a plain blue t-shirt and blue jeans, "I mean there are so many characters I would want to meet."

"I don't know, I guess it would be fun," answered Breaking Dawn,her real name was Izzie, she had brown hair that was pulled in a pony-tail and was wearing a black long sleeve shirt that bore the word Wicked.

"Can you to please be quiet? I'm attempting to find out if Katherine Mayfair killed Dylan's dad!" commanded Kenzie, she was the prettiest of the three, with curly blond hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a pink Abercrombie and Fitch t-shirt and jeans.

While Ashley got her wish without knowing about it, because soon the three of them were transported to a different room, it was big with beige colored walls, and plenty of furniture.

"Oh-my-god!" shrieked Kenzie, "Where are we? And how am I supposed to find out what happens on Housewives?"

"I don't know where we are, but why do you care so much about that show? It is not even that great, I mean Bre is to perfect, Susan is an idiot, and Gabby is the only somewhat normal person, but still shes married Victor who is annoying!" replied Ashley.

"Well Victor's dead and Gabby is about to…." replied Kenzie, but Izzie cut her off.

"Will you to be quiet?? I hear something"

And then they all hear it, it sounded like foot steps coming from some where.

"Hello? Who's there?" shouted Ashley.

"Do you want them to come here?" asked an annoyed Kenzie.

Then all of a sudden out of no where came Eragon, and Arya.

"Oh-my-god! Is it really y'all?" yelled an excited Ashley.

"Do y'all know where I can find a television?" asked Kenzie.

Eragon and Arya looked at each other as if those two girls were crazy. Eragon whom looked exactly like he did in the movie was the first two answer. "Who are you all? Are we in Alegaesia still?"

"Where?" added Kenzie.

"Alegaesia, the country we come from, wait I hear more foot steps." answered Arya, whom looked nothing like she did in the movie, she had elf ears and black hair.

Soon the entire Alegaesia gang, Murtagh, Saphira, Galbitorex, Angela and a few more were there. Not only was the Alegaesia gang their, but also Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, all of Dombledore's Army, the Death Eaters and the Order of the Phionex and Professor Umbridge.

"Hey I know who you are, You're Harry Potter," said Izzie excitedly, "I've always wanted to say that!"

"Does any one know where we are? Or where I can find a tv?" added Kenzie.

"I dunno, the last thing I remember was going to get Hagrid, because Katie Bell was being possessed or something like that," answered Harry.

"oh well that's great no one knows where we are and I'm never goin' to find out who killed Dylan's dad!" muttered Kenzie.

Soon more people entered including Artemis Fowl, Holly Short, Mulch Diggums, Opal Koboi, Butler and Juliet and some other Artemis Fowl characters, the Cullen, Bella Swan, Jessica Stanley, the werewolves, mike newton, and Angela Webber.

"Who are all of you and what are we doing here?" asked Angela Webber, who looked extremely confussed.

"While that lot over there with the dragon are from Alagaesia, the people dressed in funny robes went or still go to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the really short people are from Haven City which is in the center of the earth and of course we are from Forks Washington, and those three are from Texas" answered the super-hot Edward Cullen. "but where we are, no one seems to know".

"Hey how do you know all that?" asked Jessica Stanley.

"While of course he is the super hot vampire from the twilight series" answered Kenzie, "He can read peoples minds!"

"while we had better all start trying to figure out where we are and what to do until we get out of here!

While that was the first chapter! Sorry really no plot yet, but more to come! Tell me if you like it and want me to continue! Oh ya more people from other stories will come: Great and Terrible Beauty, Hairspray, Grey's Anatomy(maybe), and the Naming!! But only if y'all want me to continue!


	2. Football

"While he can't just sit here doing nothing!" commented Ashley.

"Yes we can! I'm still sulking because I am missing Housewives! Which is my new favorite show because of the whole George and Izzie thing on Grey's Anatomy!" pointed out Kenzie.

"So Jacob did you know Remus Lupin over there is a werewolf also? Maybe he could help you, even though I don't think he is mortal enemies with vampires!" Izzie was telling Jacob Black.

"I have an idea! Lets play football!" Kenzie decided.

All around her nobody really looked that thrilled, but to get Kenzie to stop talking about Desperate Housewives they decided that they would join here in playing. The room which was originally big, but not big enough to play football in, got bigger and all the furniture got pushed to the sides of the room. Some how a football was there as well.

"okay! Since it was my idea I get to be team captain!" decided Kenzie, "You there short girl, you can be the other captain" she added pointing at Holly Short.

In the end Kenzie ended up being on the team with the Twilight and Eragon characters, while Holly got the other Artemis Fowl characters, the Hogwarts crew and Ashley and Izzie.

"okay so I does everyone know how to play?" Kenzie asked her team, the Twilighters knew how to play, but no one in Alegaesia played football. Kenzie tried to explain, but in the end no one wanted to play football.

"Who wants to try and find a way out of this place?" asked Bella Swan. Every one agreed and they split up into groups.

Bella, Artemis, Eragon, and Harry went one way. They all started talking about their problems and they each seemed to notice a common theme in their group: They all had done something to descover mythical beings in the place that they lived.

"I always new there were, because Brom used to tell us stories back in Carvahal" Eragon pointed out.

"I did not know anything until I started dating Edward!" added Bella.

It went on like that, while searching for a door, but they did not see one.

Voldemort, Galbatorex, Victoria, Opal Kolboi and a few death eaters went a different way then the heros did. Unlike the heros, the antagonists seem to fight amongst themselves, which then resulted in a duel between Galbatorex, and Voldemort.

"My dragon can beat you and your death eaters" snarled Galbatorex, "The forsworn could have helped if they were not all dead".

"While maybe you would like to join them! Avada Kadavra!" Shouted Voldemort. There was a flash of green light and Galbatorex was dead.

It seemed that most of the groups did not get along very well, which not only ended in the death of Galbatorex, but also Victoria, Percy Weasley, few Raz'ac and some of the members of LEP.

By the time they all got back to the big room it seems that everyone had gotten in a fight with some one except the Hero group came out perfectly fine.

"What is this feeling so sudden and new?" Izzie started singing.

"I felt the moment I laid eyes on you" Rosalie Cullens sang back

"Loathing, unadulterated loathing" they both sang

"for your face, your voice, your clothing" it seemed that everyone else had decided to join in singing the song. By the end of the song it seemed that singing made everyone feel better…for the present time that is!

Sorry the plot isn't very good! I'm trying to figure out what to do! I think I brought to many characters into this, but many of them while die. If you have any suggestions please tell me! Or if you think I should just give up!

o yeah I do not own any of the characters except Ashley, Izzie and Kenzie the rest are JK Rowling, Stephanie Meyers, Christopher Paloni, and Eion Colfer's characters!

o yeah sorry about the spelling of peoples names-I am a horrible speller and spell check is not good with names!


	3. This Random Room We Are Stuck In Idol

**A/N: So I started this a long time ago and decided to continue! **

"Ok so we know Everyone here basically hates everyone else who is not from their group! Right?" Kenzie started, "While I think it would be super fun to settle this in a karaoke contest!"

"Fine, I think since we have nothing better to do, I'm in" said Jessica Stanley. Everyone else seemed to agree with Jess.

But at that point in time, more voices started coming, this time it was Noelle Lange, Kieran Hayes, Reed Brennan, Taylor Bell, Josh Hollis, Dash McCafferty, and the rest of the Billings Girls. (A**/N Minus Arianna Osgood, because she will come later!** )

"Oh my god, where are we?" Noelle asked as she led the group over. "I have a feeling we're not in Easton anymore"

"No really?" laughed the Twin Cities.

"OMG YOUR REED BRENNAN!!" Kenzie yelled when she saw the new comers, besides _Gossip Girl,_ Private and Priviledge where the only books she read.

"Ya I am" Reed replied, "where are we?"

"Nobody really has any clue, but we decided since everybody seems to come with cliques we were going to have an American Idol style contest," Izzie replied.

"So who are going to be the Judges?" Bella Swan asked.

"I think we can help you there," Simon Cowell added, as he appeared with Randy, Paula, and Ryan Seacrest.

After that all of the groups went to deliberate on what songs they wanted to perform.

With the Twilight crowd, Muse's Super Massive Black Hole seemed to be to everyone's liking, so they preformed first.

"terrible, absolutely terrible" Simon interrupted after only the first verse.

"It was pretty bad dawg, you know what I'm saying?" Randy added.

"It was a nice try, but maybe you should have picked a different song" Paula added.

After the Twilight crowd preformed, The Alegeasa group decided on Keep Holding On by Avril Lavigne, But they fared little better than the Twilight group. In their group Arya sang the lead Vocals, but Eragon and the guys were not that great and ruined the performance.

Soon Everybody else preformed these songs:

Hogwarts- Hot and Cold(katy perry)

Billings- My Life Would Suck With Out You (Kelly Clarkson)

Izzie, Kenzie, and Ashley- Fearless(Taylor Swift)

LEP- FireFlies(Owl City)

"Alright it's time to announce the winners of This Random Room We Are Stuck In Idol." Ryan Seacrest announced. "And The Winner is the LEP!!"

Everybody burst into applause, before realizing that the LEP had disappeared out of the room.

"Maybe what we need to do to get out of here, so I don't miss Gossip Girl, is have more compititions and the winners will then disappear!" Kenzie pondered, hoping that she could get back in time to see her new celebrity crush CHUCK BASS on tonight's Gossip Girl.

"That may just be crazy enough to work!" responded Albus Dumbledore.

**A/N so that's all for now, hopefully y'all like it. Also since I kind of gave up on Housewives, Kenzie is now obsessed with Gossip Girl. Furthermore If I continue (COMMENT!) more non-fantasy book characters (like the Billing Girls) will start popping up. Particularily Arianna Osgood because that could be pretty funny! BUT PLEASE PLEASE COMMENT!! **


End file.
